


The Queen's Guardian

by babiiea94



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jelsa - Freeform, Old Writing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), i can write something other than miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Elsa and Jack have always known each other. But was it really Jack's sister that he saved? Maybe, maybe not. What happens if it was really Anna? Maybe, the sisters were not as alone as they seemed.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago in 2014 when I originally started shipping Jelsa. I apparently still ship it. So when I heard the song Show yourself, the memories of this fic came back. So I dug it out from my Fanfiction.net account and decided to read it add a few things and post it. I hope you enjoy!

Arendelle was in a time of celebration. After year the tragedy of years prior with the northern tribe, The Prince became King, and married his savior. And now, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had finally produced an heir. They named their first daughter Elsa, Princess of Arendelle. She was perfect and healthy in every way. The kingdom was happy and it rejoiced for their monarch’s happiness.

In the castle, the queen relaxed in the nursery, holding baby Elsa, with her maid. She was tired after the long ball and honestly just wanted some time with her daughter. Her husband had retired to the bedchambers alone so she could have the time with the baby.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" Iduna smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"Oh yes your majesty, a very beautiful girl." Her maid smiled at the queen, "But with such handsome parents, how could she be anything but beautiful?"

"You flatter me Ingrid. Tell me how is your boy? Jack is his name was right?"

"Oh Jack is a handful. He always wants to come to work with me. He is such a good kid." Ingrid laughed "Just the other day I caught him trying to climb a tree to see into a birds nest."

"He sounds like he needs constant supervision."

"Yes… But your majesty you know I need this job since his father had passed."

"I wasn't going to fire you Ingrid. I was just going to ask you to bring him with you." Iduna laughed "When Elsa gets bigger, it will be nice for her to have a friend."

"That would be wonderful."

Ingrid went home that night to find her three year old little boy asleep already. His brown hair was messy from play. She loved looking into his warm brown eyes. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

Two years later, Jack had just had his fifth birthday. He was in the palace playing with the young two year old Elsa. Ingrid loved seeing how happy the children were to see each other each day. She had even been made the royal nanny. She cared for the children greatly. She was making them a snack when she heard jack calling her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Elsa made ice!" He called in excited wonder.

"Made ice? What do you mean?" She allowed the boy pull her to the playroom. She saw right away the two year old playing with snow and throwing it up in the air happily. "Jack, you stay with her." Ingrid ran to the Throne room "Your Majesties, there is something you two should see."

Agnarr and Iduna followed Ingrid to the playroom. They saw Elsa surrounded by snow and exchanged worried looks. The last time magic was around the king had lost his father and half of his army. Could this be a curse from that land? 

“Ingrid. I want you to keep an eye on Elsa. I don’t want the other kingdoms getting word of this magic. We saw what happened to the baby in Corona last year. We don’t want our own child taken.” Agnarr said seriously. 

In the next year the king and queen watched their eldest daughter grow more attached to the young Jack. They also gave birth to Anna but never expected what was to come. Anna became close to both Jack and Elsa. When Elsa had her accident with Anna in the middle of the night, she locked herself in a different room, after all she didn’t want to hurt her sister anymore than she already had. 

Anna didn't understand why she was suddenly alone though. Jack stayed around some, but it seemed things were shifting. Especially since Jack constantly snuck off to go visit Elsa. She was always afraid when he came though, so she always sent him away. He started with visiting her once every few months, to once a month, to every few weeks, to several times in a week, then finally he was visiting her every day. 

On Elsa's tenth birthday she received a pair of gloves from her father and mother, something to help her cover her gift, to help her control it. Jack, of course visited her with a gift that he had made himself. He sat with her for almost an hour that day. She was finally letting him in. He hated the fact that they were trying to cover up her powers and saw them as evil.

Over the years the two of them grew closer. He was the only one that visited her constantly and was actually let in. Her fifteenth birthday she had asked her parents to not touch her, for fear she would hurt them. She sat in her room alone reading a book looking out the window at the frozen lake. It was late winter and spring would be breaking soon.

A knock came from the wall. The secret servant staircase was a convenient way for Jack to make his way to his best friend's bedroom. Elsa put the gloves on and shook her head at the brown headed boy.

"Jack, you know you can't be here." Elsa sighed in exasperation. She just had finished telling her parents that morning that she doesn’t think contact with anyone would be a good idea

"Obviously I can be here." He smiled widely pulling the gift out from behind his back "For you Princess."

"Jack, you shouldn't have come."

"You tell me that every time I am here. Nothing has happened yet Elsa, now will you open the gift?"

Elsa finally smiled at him and took the gift. Unwrapping it she found a piece of chocolate he had snuck from the kitchen. "Thank you Jack. So tell me, how is Anna?" She asked softly. He was her only connection to her sister. 

"Lonely. She misses you." Jack sighed. It was the second thing she said every time he came around. The first being a scold of her telling him that he shouldn’t be there. 

"She doesn't even know what I can do." Elsa rolled her eyes now. “All of her memories were changed and made false.”

"She may not remember the powers but she does remember having you around for the first four years of her life. You two used to be close—"

"And now she is safe from me. I nearly killed her Jack."

"Elsa do we have to have this conversation every time I am here?" Jack asked her "Can't we just try to have a nice night?" He reached to take her hand as he usually did, but this time she pulled away.

"Jack you need to leave." She said strictly

"Elsa, we have been together forever, you really think I am ever going to leave you?"

"Of course you will, you have to. For your own safety."

"Oh not this again. How many times do I have to tell you that I will always be here for you? Let's play a game." He said suddenly

"Will you leave after the game?"

"If that's what you want."

"Fine. What game?"

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

"This better not be a trick." She sighed closing her eyes

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always do."

"Trust me."

"I do." They were speaking in whispers now. He leaned close to her face gently touching his lips to hers. She didn't pull back right away but finally she did "Jack…"

"Happy birthday Elsa." He gave her a goofy smile.

"You should get home before your mom begins to worry." She stepped away from him her cheeks pink, unable to meet his eyes.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She nodded and watched him leave. When he was gone, she fell in her seat hands to her face. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. And honestly, she didn’t think she would ever be able to look him in the eye again after that....

The next morning she watched Jack and Anna playing on the ice covered pond in the garden. She smiled at the scene of them having fun, part of her wishing she could be there too. The butterflies in her stomach made her uneasy, though and she began blushing again from what happened the night before, so she looked away. After a little while she heard her little sister yell for Jack. She looked out the window to see the ice cracking below their feet. Anna looked terrified but Jack was smiling and talking about playing hopscotch, jumping onto solid ice. Anna tried moving but the ice only cracked more. Finally, Jack was able to get Anna away from the thin ice with the oddly shaped stick, but his momentum of moving her to the end flung him to the thin ice instead.

When Jack went through the ice, Anna and Elsa screamed out in unison as he sunk into the deep pond. Everything around Elsa began freezing. She tried regaining control, but it only made her feel more fear, only made everything worse. Her entire room was ice and the door frozen shut. She sat crying on her bed of ice unsure what to do.

Soon after Jack's death, Anna had given up on getting Elsa to come out of her room. Elsa only felt that much more alone. When she heard her parents were leaving she kept her emotions inside, like the good girl she always had to be. The night she found out about her parents were lost at sea, made everything much worse. She tried keeping everything inside, but it was difficult. A few days after her parents were in a wreck, the night became even colder. Everything froze over. Elsa cried seeing the ice, fearful she had lost control again. Jack Frost watched sadly as the eighteen year old Elsa produced ice and had fear each time she did.

"No, it's not bad. Cold yes, but the ice won't hurt you." He whispered to the window. No one could see or hear him anyway but still he felt like he should try to be quiet.

"Jack, you promised you would never leave me, but you did…" she cried. "First Anna, then you, now my parents… What else will this ice take from me?" Elsa's appearance froze that night. She stopped physically aging. Her mind would change, but she remained forever young.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still of my previous writings. But that's okay. I actually think this is the only fanfic from forever ago that is similar to my writing now.

Years passed and Elsa finally became queen. After a few mild problems with control, she finally learned how to control her powers. She had found the reason behind her powers and decided to stay in the Northern Tribe to stay a guardian over them and of the elementals. It was difficult explaining to Arendelle why their queen had left but Anna was well beloved by her people.

But with time, other kingdoms learned of the power Elsa had. Elsa's power grew, but war was always around the corner. The people of Arendelle grew afraid, the kingdom always a stop as people went to the magical forest to the north. Slowly, everyone began moving away to other kingdoms. Kristoff, Anna, and their kids stayed. Finally Elsa told them that they needed to leave too. She knew they would never be safe if they stayed in Arendelle. She gave them the cover of a heavy blizzard to get them away safely and quietly. She returned to her home, the castle feeling much quieter than ever before. She hadn't aged in the past fifteen years, Anna hadn’t realized that her sister stopped aging. She just thought that she was aging well. She looked in the mirror touching it gently as she remembered her 18th birthday.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked quietly walking into the room she was in.

"Yes Olaf?" Elsa looked at the snowman she had built all those years ago when she first became queen.

"What are you going to do?" he asked his voice gentle. He was older and wiser than the child she remembered him being when she first created him..

"It's just us. I suppose I'll have to make an army of marshmallows and call upon the elements. Hopefully that will buy us time to help the Northuldra escape." She sighed "I'm not sure what else to do. We either stay here, or we sneak away. And if we sneak away we have to stay away from Anna and go into hiding."

"Is that what you want to do?" Olaf asked

"It's not what I want to do, but it's what would have to happen. So tell me Olaf, do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa sighed a half smile on her face at the question her sister had asked for years. Olaf giggled and nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be doing anything, but he would keep her company.

Weeks passed and Elsa's Army grew not only in numbers but also in size and power. The Northuldra had migrated farther into the magical woods and the other Elementals created a new barrier so no one could enter, unless it was the guardian. She looked at Olaf as the town was filled with her snow creatures. "Ready to go?"

"I was but, I have to stay behind." Olaf said looking at her his eyes sad

"Wait, What?" She asked confused.

"Someone has to watch over the marshmallows." He smiled and grabbed her hand "I'll make sure we all get up the mountain before summer. But to buy us some time, do you think you can freeze the fiord again?" 

"Why?"

"Well, we don't need the supplies or money that you all do, so if the fiord is frozen, it buys us time, and it gives you a means of escape."

"You have a good point. Thank you Olaf, stay cold." She gave him a hug. She walked outside feeling fear and hatred. She knew those were the strongest emotions she could feel as she froze everything, again.

Jack Frost watched Queen Elsa closely over the years. He was drawn to the sudden snow and ice in one area, but he was also always drawn back to her. He watched her make giant walls of ice and an army of snowmen. He remembered watching her years ago being afraid of her powers. She seemed at peace with them now, which he was happy for. He looked at the full moon in the night sky.

"This is where I woke up. Is she the reason I'm like this?" Jack asked the man in the moon, only to be answered with silence. He touched the walls of ice, only making them stronger. "Well, there must be a reason she is doing this." He spoke to himself. He flew away from Arendelle to see if there were dangers going to the small kingdom. He saw hundreds of ships filled with armored men going directly to where Elsa was located.. "Well, let's help her out some." He made a strong gust of wind going the opposite direction, trying to slow the ships down. He went back to Elsa seeing her load into a rickety wooden boat. It was a small sailboat but it would be enough to get her out of the kingdom and hopefully away from danger. She climbed in and froze the water behind her as she sailed away. She was in disguise wearing simple clothing, not the silk colorful gowns she was used to.

"Goodbye Olaf, please stay safe!" She called waving "Goodbye Arendelle. I'll come back someday." She said as she sat down looking just as sad as the first time he saw her. Jack aided her escape by sending cold wind to the sail. He sat with her in silence. She looked back a frown on her face as the kingdom left her sight. "Thank you Father Winter for the help of my escape." She spoke the words silently under her breath. 

"Oh, you’re welcome, though I'm not a father." Jack laughed "Perk up, it will get better. I promise."

Days passed and soon Elsa's food had run out. She had a lot of gold and jewels but it would do her no good if she had starved. She closed her eyes tired and partially starved. "I should have packed more food." She said groaning.

"Yes you should have." Jack sighed making sure the wind kept blowing.

"Who's there? Who said that?" Elsa's eyes shot open as she looked around.

"Oh cool it. Wait, you heard me?" Jack looked at her getting closer

"Jack." She gasped, eyes wide with shock. "I must be hallucinating." She said, shaking her head. "A trick of the light."

"You know me? You can see me?" Jack asked again as she was talking to herself. Maybe he was mistaken

"Or I'm dead." She muttered unable to look away from the white haired ghost before her

"You are not dead." Jack said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, that's a relief. Though I'm going insane talking to a dead guy."

"If anyone is dead, it's going to be you. Did you really think you could survive with only a day's worth of food?"

"I brought more than that. I just didn't portion correctly."  
"Obviously.”

“I’m not going to argue with you Jack. You’re not even here. You’re just a figment of my sleep deprived starving imagination. I'm going to pretend I'm not going insane. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep." She laid back in the bottom of the boat. Jack rolled his eyes at her. When she fell asleep, he smiled gently and shook his head.

"Let's get you to land princess." He grumbled, pulling the boat making it go even faster. By the end of that night, the boat was safely against a sandy beach. She opened her eyes to a commotion.

"Who are you?" a man wearing a guard's clothing snapped at her hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm El-isa. Elisa. The queen of Arendelle sent me away." she stuttered over her name knowing that Elsa was not a very common name. 

"Elisa huh? You were the evil queen's servant?" He relaxed a little as he spoke to her.

"If you mean Queen Elsa? Then yes, but she wasn’t evil. She was going to war and she wanted me to be safe. Where am I?" 

"You have landed into The Southern Isles."

"Oh, well if you can be so kind to show me to the nearest market I'll get out of your hair."

"I think King Hans would like to see you, he is helping the Alliance."

"King Hans?" Elsa's eyes went wide. "I really can't. Especially since I’m dressed so..."

"You will see the king. But you are right. You can't see him looking like that. You will return to my home, get food and a better change of clothes. I'm Robert captain of the guard."

Jack watched Elsa be ushered by the man to his house. There she got washed up and ate food. She seemed to look better and he sighed "I wonder why she saw me last night." He asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more chapters of the old writing before I will be continuing this with my modern "skills?" I don't know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Let me know what you like and what you don't. I'm curious


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa stayed with Robert's family for two days. She spent the first day sleeping. The second day she got cleaned up. She was dressed in a royal red dress with white trim. The sleeves were off her shoulders and the corset was tighter than she would have liked. The floor length dress was not her normal style. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed in worry.

"At least the red will throw off the fact that he has only ever seen me in blue." She muttered shaking her head. She didn't bother braiding her hair as she ran a brush through it. "I think I'll leave it down. He’s only ever seen it braided or up. Hopefully it’ll help disguise me."

"Blue is for sure your color." Jack said watching from the window. The hair down though, that I kinda like." Jack shook his head and flew off. He didn't know why he liked it or why he was talking to her. This place was a little warmer than he liked. He went further north where winter was supposed to start. Elsa heard a knock on the door and spun around. Robert's wife, Olivia, walked in a smile on her face.

"Oh Elisa, you look lovely." She clasped her hands together happily.

"Thank you, Olivia. Are you sure I can keep this dress? It's just so elegant. I wouldn’t want to take something so nice from you.”

"Oh yes the dress is yours. I would never be able to fit into that old thing anyway." She smiled "Plus you have to look elegant for the king"

"Yes. King Hans." Elsa forced the smiled to remain on her face. She felt her stomach drop. "When will I be seeing him exactly?"

"This afternoon." Olivia spoke with excitement. "What would you like to do with your other clothes?"

"I'd like to take a trip to the market and pack it up in a bag. I have gold to pay."

"Then I will get the coachman to ready the carriage." Olivia walked out. 

Elsa hid a small sized bag of gold in between her breasts. The rest of it was in a larger bag tied to the white sash that rested on her hips. She walked out of the room and to where Olivia was waiting. 

"Are you ready Elisa?" Elsa nodded following Olivia to the carriage. 

They went to the market where Elsa bought a horse and all the equipment needed to ride a horse. She rode the horse back to the house where she packed the bags, maybe this will help her make a getaway when the time was to run. Robert returned to retrieve her. She rode her horse to the castle where she was to meet with King Hans. 

Elsa walked through the doors of the castle her stomach in knots. In the throne, she saw the man who had tried killing her all those many years ago. He had aged since then. His hair had begun to grey and his face was no longer filled with youth. His eyes seemed much colder since then also.

"Your Majesty, I present to you Elisa of Arendelle" Robert called out as Elsa walked in like the dignified royal she was.

"Arendelle." He said with an icy tone. He looked at Elsa for the first time as she approached. His eyes widened. "Queen Elsa? No, you can't be. You’d be much older now. Hopefully fatter too..." He said the last bit a little under his breath.

"King Hans" she curtsied and bowed her head keeping her eyes on him. She didn’t trust him to not try anything. "Queen Elsa allowed me to escape before the war in Arendelle began." Her tone was tight. She heard his comment but decided it would be in her best interest to ignore it.

"What is your name?" he asked suspicious of her

"Elisa." Elsa said with a moment's hesitation.

"You must be Elsa's daughter. You look just like she did two decades ago." Elsa said nothing to respond. Though it was a good reason she looked like Elsa... "Well, Princess Elisa, it is only courteous to ask you to stay with me." His tone was wicked as he plotted how to use this girl against her “mother”.

"I humbly decline your offer." She said bowing her head to him again. "I was sent to deliver a message to King Eugene. I just needed to stop for supplies." She tried to make the excuse to leave quickly

"Then allow me to house you for the night. I insist." He growled his hands tightening to fists

"Yes your majesty." She bowed knowing there was no way around it. She was going to be stuck here for the night.

"Come. Join me for dinner." Hans stood and offered her his arm. She wanted to freeze him right there and then, but that would not help her. So she placed her hand on his arm and let him escort her to the dining hall were food was ready to be served. When they were seated he looked at her "So tell me Princess, who fathered you? I never got wind that the Ice Queen had an heir."

"His name was Jackson Frost. He was an old family friend of my mother's." Elsa lied easily.

"Jackson Frost you say?" Hans smiled evilly remembering the stories Anna told him all those years ago "And Queen Elsa loved him?"

"With all her heart." Elsa looked at her food unable to meet his eyes. She never really spoke about Jack since he had passed, especially not of the feelings she had of him.

"Didn't he die when you were 15?" He asked offhandedly

"Yes he did." She spoke with a deep sorrow.

"Fell threw thin ice into a pond." Hans spoke softly. He had her right where he wanted her "Love thaws. Elsa must have loved him too much."

"What?" Elsa looked at him suddenly her eyes wide and sad.

"You must know that when Elsa feels love, ice thaws and weakens." He said his voice gentle but his words dark

"What are you saying exactly?" Elsa's face paled as she looked at the cruel man across the table from her.

"Well, I assume when you learned you were in love with him, you began to thaw the frozen pond. After all, you didn't have any control." He said taking a bite of his food.

"How did you know how Jack died?" Elsa asked finally realizing she backed herself into a wall metaphorically. Of course Anna would have told him of Jack…

"Anna told me all those years ago. Funny the little secrets she let slip on the night of your coronation Queen Elsa." Elsa's back instantly straightened. "So, you managed to escape Arendelle before it was destroyed. And somehow you have stopped ageing." Hans watched her carefully, wondering what she would do when backed into a corner.

"And you have become King. Thirteenth in line. How'd you manage that one?" Elsa asked gritting her teeth. She can’t believe she walked into that one.

"Over the past few years there have been terrible accidents." Hans's smile only grew wider.

"Accidents. I'm sure." Elsa spoke darkly

"Are you accusing me of crimes in my own Kingdom? Watch what you say Elsa. All of the neighboring kingdoms would love to have a piece of you." He folded his hands in front of his face looking at her menacingly. 

"I would never accuse you of anything your majesty." She smiled kindly at him. She wiped her mouth done eating and sighed, "What do you want from me Hans?"

"I used to want your head on a platter, but that was many years ago. Now I just want to watch you rot."

"If only I could rot. It's been many years since I last saw you. Last time I had no control, but now? My strength has only grown. You try to lock me up and I will get away." She said coldly

"Yes, but I can send word that you are out of Arendelle. You will be wanted in most kingdoms." He returned the cold tone

"And I will escape them too. Now, king Hans, if you will excuse me, I would like to leave your lovely kingdom." She went to stand up.

"I won't let you leave." He said standing up quickly and reaching for his sword.

"Yes you will. You have no choice. Don't worry though. You will thaw out eventually." Elsa listed her hands and imprisoned him in an ice box before running out of the dining hall as fast as she could. This was not a great start to getting away and no one knowing that she was no longer in Arendelle.

She found the stables and raced away into the night. She escaped further north where it was normal for it to be cold. At night she would leave the shelter of the cabin she bought and just blew snow around. She didn't fear her powers but now she knew it was her fault. Jack had died because she had loved him. She spent a long time hidden away. In the years to come she heard of voyages to the new world. She settled in a small town named Burgess. Over the next few centuries, she moved around to different towns all over the world, gaining various homes normally in cold areas of the world and as secluded as possible, but she would always return to that small town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last part that I had written previously.

Elsa was on a walk one particularly chilly morning. She watched as the local kids had a snowball fight because it was a snow day, which means no school. Her eyes went wide as the boy Jamie tripped and began sledding through the road. Somehow the entire time he did not hit anyone or run into a car. She saw him fly in the air and without thinking she made a pile of snow at the base of the statue for him to land in. She forced her hands in her pockets when she realized what she had done. She looked around hoping no one noticed. When she saw that everyone was watching Jamie, she relaxed slightly. She couldn’t help but flinch as a couch that was following his bath hit into him.

"I did not see that coming." She sighed and felt a cold air rush by her. She smiled at the sky. "Oh thank you for your constant cold weather." She laughed and walked down the street to the boy. "Hey Jamie you alright?" She asked offering him her hand

"Yeah, I'm alright Elsa. Aren't you cold?" He asked seeing her in only a long-sleeved shirt and pants. He took her hand letting her pull him out of the snow pile.

"Nah. I was the Queen of ice in a past life." Elsa smiled at him. Jamie just laughed.

"Sure you were Elsa. You have a nice day." Jamie waved and went to run off to go back to his friends

"You too. And don't forget to put the tooth under the pillow for the tooth fairy." Elsa waved shaking her head. He reminded her of Anna when they were young, before her memories were altered.

"I won't!" He ran off as he heard his mom calling his name.

Elsa continued on her walk through the town getting groceries and other supplies before she walked back to her house in the middle of the woods. She sighed as she made a miniature Olaf on her windowsill. This one wasn’t alive. "I hope you are alright." She spoke sadly and softly to the miniature friend. She looked at the paintings she made from memory on her walls. They were of her family. Or the family she had once upon a time. She thought after being alone for so long she would have gotten used to it. But even now it hurts.

Days passed and finally some time after Easter she felt pulled to town. It was late at night and it seemed like something big was happening. She finally came to the middle of town and saw Jamie with his friends standing in the middle of the street. She watched as they ran off into the woods near the lake. She followed silently but quickly. She watched them stay out all night talking to themselves and their imaginary friends. When they started walking away Elsa walked out "And just what are you kids doing out here?" Elsa asked crossing her arms and looking like a disapproving older sister

"We were just telling Jack Frost thank you." Jamie walked over to her holding his sister Sophie’s hand.

"Jack Frost?" Elsa asked looking at him with mild confusion feeling her heart beat just a little faster. It had been a very long time since she heard someone else speak his name. 

"Yeah. Jack Frost. He's about your age. He's fun. He can make it snow and makes things colder." Jamie spoke quickly. "He's a guardian."

"Is he now?" Elsa smiled knowing it couldn’t be the same person "Well wanna know a secret?" she leaned down to whisper in their ears "Love thaws." She laughed standing up straight. Jamie noticed that she was not believing that Jack was real. 

"He is real. You can see him if you just believe." Jamie said feeling frustrated. Why didn’t anyone listen to him?

"Jamie, I'm glad you believe that." She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Frost Frost Frost." Sophie jumped up and down as she looked past Elsa

"You kids be careful on the ice. It is starting to get warmer out." Elsa turned and started walking away.

"Elsa," Jamie looked behind him seeing Jack appear again.

"Ask her when she plans to return to Arendelle." Jack said softly

"When do you plan to go back to Arendelle?" Jamie asked confused. He looked at the strange teen as she froze in her tracks. 

"Arendelle? How did you know about that?" She spoke a shocked look on her face as she turned to look at him. Everything around her just got colder. He shivered as he pulled Sophie closer to him. 

"Jack asked me to ask you." Jamie shrugged. "Just believe Elsa. Then you two can talk without my help."

"Jack Frost." Elsa let out a short pained laugh "I killed Jack frost a long time ago." She turned her back to walk away as tears began to slip out of her eyes. It began to snow as her emotions began to bubble up. 

"No you didn't. He said he was there with you on the boat. And in the Southern Isles. He said just try to believe in him. He says to trust him." Jamie sighed and took Sophie's hand again and the children started walking back to town to go home.

"I will always believe in him." She said the words quietly. She let the snow get heavier around her as it fell with her tears.

"Then look at me." Jack spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I look at you every day. Every time my eyes close." She said in a pained voice

"Elsa, I was always there for you. Even though you couldn't see me." Elsa turned around. She could feel him. Hear him. But she was afraid to open her eyes. 

"This is a dream." She whispered

"No. It's not." He smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Jack, it's my fault you went through the ice." She said as she opened her eyes. Just like on the boat, his hair was silver instead of black, his eyes blue instead of brown, but everything else was the same.

"I went through the ice to save Anna. It is not your fault." He shook his head 

"The ice wouldn't have started cracking if I hadn't started to get feelings for you. I told you I would hurt you." She bit her lip as the tears fell down her face still. He let her go and smirked down at her.

"Are we really going to argue about this every time I see you?" He laughed kneeling then taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it “My princess…” he said softly.

"You are really here. I'm not just going insane?" She asked reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. Sure enough he was solid.

"You are not going insane." He smiled and stood up straight. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She was afraid he was going to disappear again. 

"Do you realize how long I've been waiting to see you? How much I wished I would die to see your stupid face again?" she hit him. He just laughed

"Luckily you don’t have to die to see me huh? I suppose I have a few years to catch up on…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly 

"A few years? Try a few centuries." Elsa flung snow at him then wiped the tears from her face. He was back. He was really back.

"You want to play Princess?" he laughed flinging snow right back at her. 

"That's Queen to you mister" She laughed throwing a snowball at him. They spent hours in a snowball fight. The blizzard passed quickly as the day grew brighter. It was the first time in a very long time she laughed so hard. "Jack, I missed you." She said when she finally collapsed in the snow.

"And I missed you. You grew up so much." He spoke sitting beside her in the snow. "I hardly recognize the frightened little girl I knew so well." She smiled and told him everything that happened in the years following his death. He listened intently knowing some of it but happy for the context. He then told her about how he came to be a guardian and how the man in the moon brought him back to life. Kinda. By the time they stopped talking it was well past noon. She stood up and offered him a hand to help him up. They began walking together to her cabin. 

"You know, even when I had no idea who you were I still was drawn back to you." He looked at her as they walked. "I never thought I would have you by my side again."

"Jack, now that I know you are there, I am never leaving you." She took his hand as they stopped outside her cabin.

"You know. You never answered my question earlier.” He said mischievously. 

“What question?” She asked trying to remember.

“When are you going back to Arendelle?”

"I don't think Arendelle even exists anymore." She sighed sadly

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He said as he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked worry in her voice. She was having flashbacks to him picking her up and dropping her in the pond at home in the summer. He just held her tighter.

"Wind! Take us home!" He called and the wind began blowing hard. Soon they were off the ground and high in the sky. She wanted to scream. Instead she held onto him tighter

"Don't you dare drop me!" She yelled clinging to him for dear life. Soon the town couldn't be distinguished from the ground. She hid her face in his chest. The only comfort she felt was his arm holding onto her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time I post it will be brand new story. My wonderful brother gave me ideas that I could add to the story to continue it. I was thinking of just ending it next chapter but suddenly it is going to be a bit longer....

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. What a first title. Let me know if you like this. I plan to at least write it as long as I stay interested. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see your thoughts!


End file.
